Maldita novia
by Dra. Unicornio
Summary: "—Hiruma-kun ¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre?" "—Kekeke... tu tampoco me llamas por ni nombre..." One-shot


_**Maldita novia**_

_"—Hiruma-kun ¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre?" "—Kekeke... tu tampoco lo haces..."_

**_#Disclaimer:_**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al genio Riichiro Inagaki._

* * *

Definitivamente esto era un sueño.

_**Flashback**_

_Como siempre, luego del duro entrenamiento, el capitán y la mánager de los Devil Bats se quedaban hasta muy tarde. Ella limpiando la casa club y él tecleando quién sabe qué en su computadora, al tiempo que hacía constantes globos de chicle._

_El silencio no era incómodo, ya que se habían acostumbrado a estar así. Ella limpiando y él trabajando, pero algo interrumpió ese silencio que se formaba siempre, más conocido como un teléfono celular._

_—¿Hola? Si, estoy en la escuela aún. Si, con él. —se formó una pequeña pausa._

_El rubio permaneció atento a la llamada, pero sin dejar de teclear en su computadora._

_—¿Qué? —la castaña lanzó una mirada rápida a Hiruma y suspiró._

_—Toma —Mamori le extendió su teléfono celular al demonio, quien la miró con extrañeza— Sólo habla._

_La castaña estaba pendiente de todo lo que dijera el rubio hasta que colgó._

_—Maldita mánager, vayámonos a casa._

_—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_—Tu maldita madre me pidió que pasara esta noche en tu casa ya que ella fue a visitar a unos familiares._

_La noticia descolocó a Mamori, pero al fin y al cabo accedió._

_Caminaban juntos por la solitaria calle mientras la castaña se sumía en sus pensamientos._

_"¿Por qué Hiruma accedió? Él pudo fácilmente rechazar la petición de su madre..."_

_Al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos tomaban otro rumbo sacudió su cabeza con un sonrojo presente en sus mejillas._

_Al llegar a la casa de la castaña, lo primero que hizo fue meterse en la cocina gritando "¡Haré la cena!", mientras el rubio daba un vistazo a la casa para luego subir._

_Se encontró unas tres puertas, las cuales a duras penas supo diferenciar. Solamente la puerta de la habitación de su maldita mánager, la cual tenía algo colgado en el cerrojo. La abrió, sin ocultar su curiosidad y su demoníaca sonrisa. Observó todo detalladamente: la cama, los muebles, el escritorio, etc. Se sorprendió al ver absolutamente todo ordenado perfectamente. No había cosa que no esté en su lugar._

_Al ver la mesita de noche su sonrisa aumentó y abrió el pequeño cajón._

_Metió la mano buscando algo interesante para apuntar a su tan conocido libro demoníaco, pero no hallaba nada que lo convenciera. Cerró el cajón y volteó, encontrándose con un pequeño cuaderno encima de la cama del maldito ángel._

_Lo tomó y leyó hasta que se le cansaron los ojos. Encontró diversas cosas: unos apuntes de algunas materias y otras cosas que estuvo tentado de escribir en su libro del infierno, pero al leer lo siguiente el corazón le dio un vuelco._

_"Abuela, quiero que sepas que no es difícil seguir en la vida sin tu apoyo. Siempre te recordaré y sé que me cuidas desde el cielo..."_

_—¡Hiruma-kun, la cena está lis...!_

_Detuvo sus pasos y miró con frialdad el cuaderno que permanecía entre los dedos del demonio. Con mucha ira, se volteó y dijo:_

_—Deja eso en donde estaba. La cena está lista._

_El rubio la vio irse y dar un portazo. Eso significaba que estaba muy enfadada._

_"Mierda"_

* * *

_La cena transcurrió con un silencio sepulcral. Mamori apenas terminó el último bocado se levantó con brusquedad, tomó su plato y se fue a la cocina, seguida por Hiruma._

_La castaña estaba terminando de lavar el plato y sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla junto con el cuerpo del demonio apegado a ella._

_—Suéltam..._

_—Mamori, no te enojes..._

_Mamori estaba tratando de controlarse y de no gritarle un montón de cosas en la cara, pero al parecer no lo consiguió._

_Con un movimiento brusco la castaña se separó de Hiruma y lo miró fijamente._

_—¿Que no me enoje? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Aunque seamos amigos y tengamos confianza no quiere decir que puedas revisar mis cosas sin mi permiso! ¿Te das cuenta acaso de lo que haces? ¡Piensa en los demás antes de actuar! ¿No puedes tener, aunque sea, un poco de empatía hacia...?_

_Mamori no pudo continuar la frase, porque sin darse cuenta el rubio la besó. Fue un momento breve en donde los dos compartieron esa caricia._

_—Estás muy equivocada en todo lo que dijiste._

_Hiruma sacó de su bolsillo aquel cuaderno y lo abrió. Luego se lo pasó a su jodido ángel._

_Mamori al principio no comprendió, pero al leer el cuaderno se sorprendió tanto que soltó el objeto en sus manos._

_"Maldita mujer, eres fuerte y sé que saldrás adelante"_

_—H-Hiruma-kun..._

_—Kekeke... ¿Y bien? Te dije que yo no era tan..._

_Su frase se vio interrumpida por el cuerpo de la mánager aferrado al suyo._

_—Hiruma-kun, lo siento mucho..._

_Mamori se apegó aún más al cuerpo del rubio, escondiendo su rostro en su fuerte pecho mientras unos sollozos se le escapaban._

_—Tsk, maldito ángel...no llores. Vamos a dormir, ¿quieres?_

_—¿A dormir? ¿J-juntos?_

_Hiruma sonrió._

_—Maldito ángel pervertido, si lo deseas tanto..._

_Mamori se sonrojó, tomó de la mano al rubio y lo llevó arriba mientras decía:_

_—Vamos a dormir._

_—Que pervertida eres, maldita novia._

_Eso hizo feliz a Mamori. Paró en seco y en un rápido movimiento lo besó._

**_Fin flashback._**

Ahora se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la casa club el entrenamiento, o más bien otra cosa...

La maldita mirada de su maldita mánager lo desconcentraba bastante. Sacó miles de armas y disparó al aire.

—¡Malditos críos! ¡El entrenamiento terminó!

Los jugadores suspiraron aliviados y fueron por sus cosas.

Mamori suspiró al ver todas las toallas usadas por los miembros del equipo en el suelo. Se movió de su sitio y empezó a recoger las toallas mientras sentía la puerta abrirse.

Como siempre, los únicos que quedaban en el club eran Hiruma y ella.

—Jodida mánager, vayámonos de aquí.

* * *

Nuevamente caminaban juntos en un silencio agradable.

—H-Hiruma-kun...

—¿Qué sucede? —el capitán de los Devil Bats vio como su maldita novia adquiría un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

—T-tómame de la mano, Hiruma-kun...

—Kekekeke... ¿por qué tanta vergüenza, si eres mi maldita novia?

—¡No te burles!

—Ya, no te enojes —tomó la mano de la castaña y suavemente entrelazó sus dedos— ¿Feliz?

Mamori cerró los ojos y sonrió en respuesta.

—Hiruma-kun...

—Dime

—¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre?

—Kekeke... tú tampoco lo haces, Mamori...

—Eso puede arreglarse, Youichi-kun.

Que su maldito ángel lo haya llamado por su nombre lo volvía loco. Claro está que nunca lo admitiría.

—Youichi-kun.

—Dime...

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé, maldita novia.

Mamori sonrió con felicidad. Aunque Youichi nunca haga muestras de afecto, ella sabe de sus sentimientos porque lo conoce casi como la palma de su mano.

* * *

_Hola! :3_

_Vuelvo a con este one-shot de Hiruma y Mamori :) Nunca había escrito de esta pareja, y nunca se me había hecho tan fácil escribir :D_

_¿Reviews?_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


End file.
